


Simple Missions Rarely Are

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Charity Auctions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: A year after the war has ended, Rex gets to assist Ahsoka on a mission. A simple mission, even.





	Simple Missions Rarely Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colls/gifts).



It was written out as a simple enough mission. Ahsoka Tano, Jedi Knight of the Reformed Jedi Order, was to go handle a negotiation with a planet that had been caught in the middle of a battle between the Separatists and the Republic. The planet had not been involved in either cause, but its system had unfortunately been near a conjunction of contested hyperlanes.

Per protocols hammered out between the Reformed Jedi Order and the reorganized Grand Army of the Republic, no Jedi was allowed to go on any mission without one or more of the Vod'e at their side. The mission, which was to determine how much aid the planet needed to recover, had been deemed non-hostile, and only one soldier was needed, per these protocols.

"Why don't you go with her, Rex? It would be a vacation from the twins, give Fives and Appo more time to get used to handling the legion without you, and she likes you."

Anakin Skywalker, with just those few words, had simultaneously become Rex's most and least favorite person in the galaxy. Most favorite was simply because Ahsoka, since her promotion to Knighthood based on both her abilities and her dedication to the true spirit of the Force, had not been around very much. She often rotated what squad of the 501st/332nd she took with her on her missions, not playing favorites at all.

The least favorite was a more complicated matter, but it hinged on the fact that Rex really hadn't seen Ahsoka just as much as his reasoning behind Anakin being most favorite. Rex didn't know how he stood in her esteem anymore, didn't know off the top of his head just how she reacted and thought and planned the way he had during the war.

Now, he stood waiting for her to arrive in her ship, wearing his armor, helmet under his arm. As the small craft settled on the field, he headed that way, watching the ramp drop… and then she came out.

He knew she had gotten taller; Anakin had grumbled about it a few times, and he'd seen it at a distance just a month before. It was another to see it at close range, to have to look **up** at her. That she wore leggings and tunics and a light robe and the belts and all the other garb of a Jedi was the second most stunning thing, with only the teeth of the akul on her headdress and the pair of hilts reminding him of the Commander he'd once taught basic military theory to.

"General," he said, standing ramrod straight before her, pride in every part of that greeting, and not a little of something he'd been aware of for the year he'd been mostly out of her life.

"Commander," she answered with a twinkle in her eyes, before she moved with that predator speed of hers, and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing hard enough that he could feel it through the armor. "Oh I've missed you, Rexter."

He could not help the smile, or wrapping his arms around her gently, aware of his armor, even if she did have layers between them. "I've missed you too, Ahsoka."

* * *

Simple missions almost never were, yet here they were, Rex enjoying his time as visible protection to a woman he knew damned well didn't actually need it, in a peaceful setting, handling a very civil negotiation. The locals were kind and amusing in certain ways, a bit free-minded about their kinship ties and how they all came together, but gentle folk.

Ahsoka had spent time in each of the communities directly affected by the battle long past, worked out what was needed, and how it would be met. The AgriCorps and the Vod'e would be involved, but both groups were more than proud to help rebuild. It soothed them all to be creating, instead of being party to the destruction the war had wrought.

Now, as they moved to enjoy a feast in their honor, Rex was actually willing to believe that the mission was just what it appeared to be. He had gotten to see more of a side of Ahsoka that he truly enjoyed, the compassionate one that reached out and tried to make things better for those around her. More, he had found that those pesky little feelings he had worried were insignificant and only a phase as he matured emotionally beyond being a simple soldier were truly real.

Ahsoka even seemed to possibly return them, as she flirted with him now and then, or gave herself to his care and safekeeping after each day.

"You look quite handsome in your formal clothes they gave you," Ahsoka said with warm appreciation, making Rex's chest swell with joy.

"That dress has probably never looked better in its life, now it's on you," he returned, enjoying the little twitches of her lekku in response. She smiled brightly, teeth carefully hidden, and took his arm.

For some reason, that just made their hosts even happier than anything else in the entire trip so far, and Rex found himself curious. Were they really so simply amused? Or overjoyed?

Whatever it was could wait to be dissected for later. He sat beside Ahsoka, and smiled while she talked, even as she deftly moved things she could not eat to his plate, and he replaced them with meats she could, something that was perfectly normal for them in strange environs.

Their hosts sighed and smiled every time they did so, adding to the slightly odd feeling Rex was getting from this entire experience.

"May we offer," and their main host, a matriarch of one of the city councils, used a word that Rex didn't understand, "drink now?"

Ahsoka had twitched on the unfamiliar word; she had studied the language intensely, pleased that it shared a linguistic base with one she already knew. She then took on the look of trying to find an answer without giving offense.

"May I ask clarification on why you believe this occasion warrants your union-celebration drink?" she asked with a faint smile, polite and careful, rephrasing the word to a concept Rex could understand.

"We have been so honored by the Republic sending such a loving couple, and you both must be so new to it, for how tender you treat each other, that we feel compelled to offer."

Oh. There went the simple part of the mission. Yet, if they were under that assumption, could it really hurt?

"We are honored," he said, "to accept." He figured Ahsoka had hesitated on his behalf, after all. It was a simple misunderstanding, and one they could live with.

The host poured for them, and Ahsoka gave Rex a quick look, then sipped it, just as he did. Then their sense collided, overlapping with confusing awareness of each other's emotions, skills, and abilities, becoming, for all intents, one being in two bodies.

The rest of the night was a blur, with someone helping the pair back to his room, and much fumbling around with unnecessary clothing. Rex was almost overwhelmed by the way Ahsoka experienced the world around her, until he treated it like his helmet's sensory input. She felt vulnerable, for him, to know how limited he saw and heard the world around him.

When they found the bed, though, all that mattered was learning how to make each other feel just as cherished as they saw each other being worthy of.

* * *

Anakin looked from one to the other, brought his hand up to cover his face, and then shook his head.

"Married?"

"They made the assumption," Ahsoka began.

"And after what the drink did for us? It seemed rude to not just accept the fact of it," Rex said, still basking in knowing how deep their feelings had resonated for each other.

"Alright… but you're telling Obi-Wan."


End file.
